


BendOverwatch 2019 Prompts

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Against a Wall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackwatch Hanzo Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Dirty Talk, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Knotting, Lapdances, Massage, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Orgasm Denial, Role Reversal, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Shimada Spirit Dragons, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Stocking/Leggings, Threesome, handjobs, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: 7 short stories using the BendOverwatch 2019 prompt list. Some are continuations of my own work, others are original works. They will be noted as such.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Dragon Lord!Hanzo/Songstress!Songbird  
> Size Difference, Stocking/Leggings, Handjobs
> 
> A continuation of Dragon Dance, Cassandra finds her dragon lord husband once again in a time of lustful need. As the ever dutiful wife she is, she helps out.

The moment Cassandra couldn’t find her draconic husband in Shimada Castle, she figured out what happened. 

 

Despite being his wife, her husband, the lord of Hanamura Hanzo Shimada, still had the bad habit of slipping into the cherry blossom grove when the need to mate forced him into his draconic form. While she loved him dearly, she did wish he told her where he was going. It worried her to no end when he decided to disappear from Shimada Castle, especially since they had a child together, a little girl they had named Kasumi Shimada.  

 

Before Cassandra went towards the cherry blossom groves to find her husband, she had gone to Genji first. 

 

“Genji, Hanzo went missing again.”

 

“Again? Do you think he’s i-”

 

“I’m pretty sure. Can you take care of Kasumi for the day?” She asked. Genji beamed.

 

“Of course. I love taking care of my niece.” He said. “She’s got the makings of a great swordsman. Once she’s old enough to learn weaponry, I’ll get to work if that’s alright with you.”

 

“I hope the first thing you plan to teach her is safety involving a dangerous weapon.”

 

“I mean duh.” Genji shrugged. “I’m not that irresponsible.” Cassandra chuckled. There were days where Genji certainly did not give her the confidence of ‘totally not irresponsible’. Given that she had a husband to find, she would let it slid for today.

 

“Thank you Genji. I should be back before supper.” 

 

“Take care.” Genji nodded as Cassandra left Shimada Castle, heading into the cherry blossom groves. 

 

The cherry blossoms were as beautiful as ever, the warm afternoon sunlight streaming through the branches. Cassandra hummed softly as she strode along the old familiar pathways, keeping an eye out for where her husband had gone. After a few minutes of walking, she spotted him staring into the waters of the stream in his half-dragon form.

 

“Hanzo Shimada!” Cassandra called, running over to him. The half-dragon let out a noise of surprise and looked to her. He let out a bashful rumble.

 

“Cassandra, my songbird…” He coiled up shyly. 

 

“Oh don’t you coil like that mister.” She strode over to her half-dragon husband. “You make me worried sick when you disappear like that!” 

 

“I apologize.” He let out a soft noise as her hands began to rub his draconic coils. “I...I was...that is…” He let out a sigh. “I was quite flustered at your outfit today.” 

 

“My...outfit?” Cassandra looked down. The outfit she had chosen was a gift from a visiting songstress, a tad asymmetrical but still aesthetically pleasing with the white and gold color scheme. A key part of the outfit was the elegant patterned stockings. “What specifically about it?”

 

“...the stockings.” Cassandra faintly smiled at how guilty he seemed to sound. 

 

“So you got needy because...of stockings.” 

 

“Yes.” Cassandra couldn’t resist a snort. “What.”

 

“It’s cute, something as simple as stockings has you all hot and bothered for me.” Cassandra smiled before sliding into his coils. “I’ll go take care of you, you big scaly baby.”

 

“I am not a big scaly baby.” He crossed his arms and pouted, earning a gentle laugh from her.

 

“You sure act like it, considering you were the one who ran off and hid instead of coming to me,  _ your wife _ , and asking for help.” She kissed his cheek before reaching down to stroke his arousal. Hanzo let out a needy noise, face flush from her actions. Even in his half-dragon form, his cock was too big for one hand alone. Using both of her hands, she got to work stroking him. Hanzo let out a flustered groan, a hand resting on her shoulder while the other was at his lips, the half-dragon biting his knuckle to repress his moans. “Hanzo, you know I like it when I hear you moan.” Cassandra said gently. Hanzo flushed before letting his hand move to rub her thigh, nails catching on the fabric of the stockings briefly. 

 

“Cassandra...my…my beautiful wife…” He groaned, eyes fluttering shut. Cassandra smiled at his moan, her hands continuing to work at his arousal. Seeing him, a proud and powerful dragon lord, be reduced to a moaning flushed mess always thrilled her. Especially since she knew that she was, in a sense, the only one who was willing to brave such danger to soothe his pain in the first place. 

 

And oh how good it felt to do so. Not to mention, she got such a loving husband and a beautiful little girl from being so brave. 

 

“Cassandra, I...I’m close!” Hanzo warned. Cassandra took a deep breath and wasted no time leaning down to lick the tip. The gesture was too much for the half-dragon, who came with a roar. Seed shot out from his cock, splattering all over them. Hanzo shifted back into a human form, Cassandra landing next to him. “Thank you…”

 

“You’re welcome Hanzo. I love you.” She smiled to him. “And next time, please don’t hesitate to ask me to help you.”

 

“As you wish.” He nodded. “But, before we head back to Shimada Castle, we should clean up.” 

 

“Of course.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Demon!Hanzo/Concubine!Songbird  
> Orgasm Denial, Sex Pollen, Body Worship
> 
> A continuation of Ketsugetsu, Cassandra receives a gift from a “familiar” face in the form of a potted bouquet of special flowers known as dragonflowers. Their pollen, however, causes some interesting effects to befall the favored concubine.

Cassandra Aurelia stared at the general before her in the meeting room. Her master, the warlord Hanzo Shimada, was out in the town below for some sort of business. She had his brother by her side, in case the general tried anything funny. 

 

Not that she wanted anything to do with General Daichi in the first place.

 

She recognized the demon general from the feast, the drunk who doubted her abilities in the first place. She held no fondness of him and, from what she heard, very few did in the first place. She looked to Genji, who was focused on the potted bouquet sitting in front of her. 

 

“And...these are?” Genji asked warily. Cassandra, from the corner of her eye, noticed the shirkun’s just hidden out of sight of the general in case he tried anything.

 

“Dragonflowers!” General Daichi chortled before turning to Cassandra. “I’ll have you know, they’re very rare flowers, my li-”

 

“Don’t refer to me as yours, General Daichi.” Cassandra quickly cut him off. The general grumbled.

 

“As I was saying, dragonflowers are very rare flowers. My family has cultivated dragonflowers for generations. I was the black sheep of the family, I was more for tactics than flowers!”

 

“Well, General Daichi, the flowers are lovely.” The concubine said, looking at the silver and red flowers. A faint silver glow came from their petals. “Thank you.” She took the pot and left the room, Genji taking the initiative to escort the general out of Shimada Castle. She carried the pot of dragonflowers to the room of her warlord. Opening the door, she set the flowers on the dresser. The act caused the flowers to shake, sending silvery pollen in the air. She sneezed and shook her head. 

 

“Ooh…” She blinked, warmth filling her body. She shuddered, finding what clothes she was wearing (which wasn’t very much in the first place, being a concubine and all), to be too much for her. She let out a whine, stepping back to fall on the bed. Heat burned through her body, even as she practically tore the clothes off her. “Hanzo…” She whined needily, writhing on the bed as her hand moved down to plunge her fingers into her entrance. She moaned out the name of her lord, her other hand clinging onto the sheets. Whines and soft pleas of lust filled the room as she fingered herself, trying to come to orgasm.

 

And then, just as she was getting so close to going over the edge, someone grabbed her wrist. 

 

She let out a gasp of surprise, her gaze meeting the silvery gaze of her warlord. 

 

“Hanzo!” She exclaimed needily, shifting to throw herself onto him. He chuckled at her need. 

 

“My my, what brings you to just a lustful hunger?”

 

“I...I…” She panted, feeling his hand wrap around her waist. “Dragonflower...pollen.” She leaned down to kiss his neck, grinding against his thigh.

 

“Genji told me General Daichi visited to gift you the dragonflowers. What does that fool think of us to bring s- mnff!” He let out a muffled noise of surprise when Cassandra kissed him hungrily. With a soft purr, he pushed her down on the bed. Pulling back from the hungry kiss, he stared down at his aroused bride with a grin. “I suppose I should take the time to take care of you, my little bird.” 

 

“Please...please please please…” She begged breathlessly. The demon warlord smiled before kissing down her body, occasionally leaving a mark on her skin. The concubine, too enthralled in her own lust, only moaned in pleasure. His fingers gently rubbed her clit, earning a gasp. “Hanzo please!” She begged. Hanzo hummed thoughtfully before leaning forward, playing with the clit with his tongue. Cassandra could only squirm on the bed, her hands entangled in his hair and pulling him deeper into her thighs. He chuckled at her eagerness. She screamed out his name as she finally hit her orgasm. Promptly afterward was a wave of exhaustion, her body falling lax. He pulled back and licked his lips before pulling her close.

 

“Is my little bird sated?” He asked gently, kissing her head.

 

“Y-Yeah...what did you say about the dragonflowers?” She asked. 

 

“Hm? Oh, dragonflowers represent sexual repression because of the pollen they produce has the side-effect of causing intense feelings of arousal in mortals. They refer to it as ‘sex pollen’, a crude name but applicable.” He sighed. “It seems that General Daichi thinks one of us is repressing the other, rudely enough, and gave you the pot to encourage us to…” He paused, thinking of the right metaphor to use.

 

“To fuck like rabbits?” Cassandra asked. Hanzo laughed.

 

“How crude, but yes. Perhaps for you to produce an heir sooner.” He nuzzled her hair. “But I would rather let nature take its course. An heir will come in due time.” 

 

“What if it’s a girl?” She asked. He gave her a quizzical look. “I...I just get the feeling General Daichi never thought too highly of me because I was a woman.” 

 

“If General Daichi ever disrespects you, tell me. I will put him in his place.” His hand squeezed hers tightly. “But it is time for you to rest. You look quite exhausted.” Cassandra nodded and curled up on the bed. He kissed her head. “I still have work to do, my little bird, but I will come back to you. I assure you.” 

 

“Ok.” She nodded sleepily. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Cassandra.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Omega!Hanzo/Alpha!Songbird  
> A/B/O, Creampie, Spanking, Striptease
> 
> Omega Hanzo Shimada experiences his first heat with his new alpha, Cassandra ‘Songbird’ Destler. Cassandra relishes how submissive the normally bristly Omega becomes in her presence. His heat tests the limits of the patience of her rut.
> 
> Italicized Text in Quotations - Speaking Japanese

Cassandra Destler made sure the next week was completely free for them. Her Omega, her best friend, her lover, her everything Hanzo Shimada, was having his first heat with her. She had to be the supportive friend for her lover. He had suppressed his omega instincts for so long so, to let his heat come naturally to him with  _ her _ of all Alphas was a very big achievement for both of them. 

 

Of course, she wanted it nice and slow for him. She had told him, as heat crept around the corner for them, to go at his pace when he was ready. However, as rut simmered in her core, she hoped she could restrain herself enough to give him the ability to go at his pace. 

 

The room that they had chosen for their coupling was one of the spare bedrooms. Hanzo had taken the initiative to make a nest for them. Fleece blankets and spare jackets and little plushies of birds, dragons, and bunnies made up the nest. She had chosen to wear a simple tank-top and shorts, the tank-top emblazoned with the text ‘Dragon Tamer’ in lightning blue. She chuckled as she glanced down at the tank top, remembering a joke Hanzo told about watching a dragon dance (and how he couldn’t get through the joke without laughing). She tried to follow it up with a dirty joke about wanting to see the dragon dance in their bedroom but failed, giggling just as much as he was. 

 

“Ah, memories…” She mused lazily. Hearing the door open, she glanced up to see Hanzo enter the room in a similar outfit to hers, except his tank was an advertisement of one of her shows from years past. Following his entrance was the warm smell of leather, followed by hints of polished wood and metal. It was the scent of his heat, encompassing him without the need of words. “Aww, my merch?” She gently teased. 

 

“Someone took all my casual shirts.” He pouted.

 

“It wasn’t me, I promise.” She held up her hands. “But it does look nice on you. Blue always looked good on you. And I’m not saying that because most of my own clothes are shades of blue. But regardless, you know that you can revoke your consent at any time?”  

 

“I do.” 

 

“If you need me to do anything, just say the word.”

 

“I...believe I am fine for the time being.” She could sense his nervousness. 

 

“If you want to do this another day, that’s fine Hanzo.” She said reassuringly. He smiled.

 

“You are...very kind. But I am ready.”

 

“And I am ready when you are.” Cassandra said with a nod. She watched as Hanzo teasingly pulled off his clothes. If she was a betting woman (and that was probably the rut talking), she would’ve bet that he was trying to test her resolve on ‘going at his own pace’. If Jesse said anything about teasing alphas...ooh, she was going to give him a talking to when all was said and done. She took a deep breath, inhaling the leathery scent of his heat. 

 

“Hanzo Shimada, you tease me…” She whispered, face flush. She saw a hint of a smirk on his face and grinned. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. Her gaze moved along his body, taking note of tanned skin, muscular arms, and that ass. He had everything to make her go wild for him. It took just as much to restrain herself from devouring him right then and there.  

 

_ ‘That ass is to die for.’ _ She thought to herself, a grin creeping onto her lips.  _ ‘A shame he keeps it hidden so much of the time. But that makes seeing it all the more rewarding.’ _

 

“Cassandra?” He asked, rousing her from her thoughts.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“You’re staring.”

 

“At the Omega who trusts me enough to bare himself for me? How can I not?” She asked, getting up. She pressed her body against his, earning a soft exhale from him. “And there’s also this beautiful wonderful ass I get to stare at.” She giggled, giving his ass a slap. He blushed intensely at that. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. I don’t get to see it too often, given how you prefer to dress. It’s a treat.” She nuzzled his scent gland. “May I?” She breathed against his skin, her hand wandering down his body. She felt him lean back against her, a soft exhale coming from him. Getting the hint, she pulled him onto their nest. Her lips remained pressed against the skin, inhaling deep his scent. She still didn’t bite, waiting for his verbal consent before leaving her mark on her lover.  

 

“Cassandra.” The archer breathed out, his voice a whisper. “Bite me.” 

 

“As you wish.” She bit into the scent gland, earning a moan from him. Her grip tightened on him, a soft moan muffled by his skin. After a few moments, she pulled back and kissed the bite mark. “Well?” She asked, glancing up and down his body to seek out if he needed anything. She was met with a hungry kiss from him and relaxed, her hand running through his hair. His hand slid under her shirt, trying to get her to discard her clothes. She pulled back, letting him remove her shirt. She chuckled at his blush, as she had chosen to discard the bra for their coupling. 

 

“Ah…”

 

“Surprised?” Cassandra chuckled, kissing his forehead. “You’re so cute.” Before Hanzo had a chance to react, she pressed his face to her scent gland. “Now, do be my guest and bite.” She murmured, a loving command to her Omega. Hanzo gently kissed the spot before biting into the skin, earning a moan of his name from the alpha. She felt him shiver against her skin. Straddled, she moved her hand down his back to give his ass a firm squeeze and a smack. 

 

“Nng!” The omega let out an aroused whimper.

 

“Oh, that’s a noise I like to hear.” Cassandra purred, flipping him onto his back. “But I also would like to hear what noises you make when I start riding you.” She noticed his flushed face and grinned as she pulled her shorts and panties off. Grinding her slick entrance against his arousal, she grinned down at him before guiding him into her. “Mnn...perfect.” 

 

“You flatter me.”

 

“I speak only the truth, my love.” Cassandra stroked his cheek gently before she began to ride him. She guided his hand to her hip, giving him a grip to hold onto as she rode him. “Now, don’t hold back. I love hearing your moans.” She said as she rode him, trying to gently encourage him to be vocal. Hanzo’s moans were quiet at first, Cassandra expected this of course. Hanzo’s traditional upbringing had made him stoic and serious, as if it was expected of him. To get him to shed that upbringing and be himself was a long journey, a journey she vowed to be with him until the end of their days. Her hand gently rubbed his tattooed arm, traveling down the skin until she entwined his hand with hers. 

 

“Cassandra…!” He moaned out, the cry louder than his previous quiet moans.

 

“That’s it, you’re doing wonderful my love.” Cassandra said encouragingly. “ _ Oh how I love you so much _ … _ you’re doing so well, bearing yourself for me. _ ” She smiled as his moans and whines grew louder. She felt him throb. “How close are you?”

 

“So very close!” He moaned. She grinned and moved her hips at a faster pace.

 

“Come for me, my sweet dragon.” She leaned down, kissing his head. The omega groaned before shooting his load inside her. She shivered at the warmth blooming inside her. “Mnn...my love.” She murmured, their eyes meeting. She gave him a tender kiss on his lips. 

 

“Was that...satisfactory?” 

 

“Of course Hanzo.” She purred. “But we’ve only just started. And you, my beloved dragon, have a very long week of pampering ahead of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Okami!Hanzo/Diva!Songbird  
> Blowjobs, Massage, Knotting
> 
> A continuation of Dawn Dance, the stress of being king of Hanamura gets to Hanzo. His wife, the Diva Cassandra, suggests a massage. Of course, her idea of a massage includes some special pampering techniques.

_ In the dawn light, a song floats on the waves _

_ So hear the tale of divine love blooming _

 

_ The diva’s call, dreaming song, _

_ Radiance of the silver light _

 

_ A song to q- _

 

A frustrated snarl from Shimada Castle, one that Cassandra easily heard from the garden behind the castle, stopping her in her practicing. It had been quite a few years since her marriage to the Okami, Hanzo Shimada, as Diva of Song. As he was king of Hanamura, she expected the job to be stressful. Whatever caused her husband to snarl like that, however, was beyond the normal range of stressful. She rushed inside, the gold lining of her outfit glimmering in the sunlight. 

 

One run up a few flights of stairs later, she found her fuming husband in the study, staring out the window.

 

“Hanzo? I heard your cry and came as soon as I could.” Cassandra said gently, moving closer to him. He shot a glare to her, for only a brief moment, before realizing that it was just her. 

 

“There has been a group of bandits roaming the southern part of the kingdom, calling themselves the Pale Riders. Their demands get all the more ridiculous, it is a strain to negotiate with them.”   

 

“I see...I wish I could h-”

 

“Out of the question.” He cut her off. Cassandra frowned before reaching up to rub his shoulders.

 

“Well, I know that  _ you _ need help. You’re obviously very stressed from dealing with these bandits.” She took his hands. “Come with me. You need a break before you pop a vessel from the stress.” She gave him a look. “And I’m not taking no for an answer. You need this. Badly.” She gently pulled him out of the study and towards the bedroom. Hanzo let out a sigh of irritation but followed his wife dutifully. “Don’t give me that sigh, Hanzo Shimada. I know how much you hate admitting you need help so I will drag you to help kicking and screaming.”

 

“You do realize I’m still following you, my songbird?” He asked as they entered the bedroom. She shut the door behind him before giving him a kiss. She guided him to the bed, a proper bed compared to the nest at his hunting cottage. 

 

“Just relax, ok?” She said gently. Hanzo let out a soft sigh and nodded. With a smile, Cassandra worked on stripping her husband. She always appreciated his handsome visage, even more so when he was bared for only her eyes. She gently kissed his head before getting up. “Alright, roll over.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow, earning a soft giggle from her. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Don’t give me that look!” She tried to suppress her giggling. “I mean it, I’m trying to give you a back massage. You’ve g-” She stopped herself. “Ok ok, just lay on your stomach before I keep digging my own grave.” She said, covering her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing too hard.

 

“The woman I married, making dog jokes at me.” Hanzo murmured but his smile was just as silly as hers as he rolled onto his back.

 

“You’re stuck with me and you love it!” Cassandra playfully retorted. “Alright, alright, enough of that. I said I was going to give you a back massage and I’m going to do it.” 

 

“I’m waiting, my d-” Cassandra quickly got to work, earning a groan of relief from the Okami. 

 

“By the stars, you have knots for days.” Cassandra grumbled. 

 

“And you enjoy a cer-”

 

“Have you been taking jokes from Genji?” Cassandra playfully asked. “That is so a Genji joke.” 

 

“My brother went off wandering for the better part of ten years. Of course I would take the time to bond with him again. I missed him.” 

 

“I know, I know.” Cassandra waved her hand. “I suppose he’s been rubbing off on you.”

 

“And now it’s your turn to make terrible jokes.” 

 

“Says the king who made a jab at knots.” 

 

“I love you Cassandra.”

 

“Love you more Hanzo.” Cassandra ruffled his white hair a bit. She loved the length of his hair, the stark white strands fluttering in the breeze when they were out and about and, for a few brief moments in time, free from their responsibility as king and queen. 

 

“How lucky I am…” The Okami mused softly. It wasn’t soft enough that Cassandra couldn’t hear him. She blushed at his musing. “A wife who loves me enough to tear me away from my work and take care of me…”

 

“Only because you have a very bad habit of overworking yourself.” Cassandra pointed out. The Okami blushed at her comment. “And you really like it when I take care of you. Because I noticed you’re getting aroused by this.” She stated casually. Hanzo’s blush grew into a deeper shade. She shifted to flip him over, his cock standing up in arousal. 

 

“I apologize, I’ll t- ah!” He let out a moan, a mixture of surprise and pleasure as she suddenly took his aroused cock into her mouth, bobbing her head on his shaft. Hanzo bit his knuckle as she sucked, his other hand entangled in her hair. As she sucked, taking in more of his cock, she noted the swell of his knot. She gave him a mischievous grin before taking the knot as well, earning a gasp of aroused surprise. Her tongue rubbed the underside of his cock, earning noises of pleasure from the Okami. With a cry, seed shot out of his cock and into her mouth. Caught off guard, Cassandra pulled back with a rough coughing fit. Hanzo quickly sat up to tend to her. 

 

“I’m fine, I’m- Ack! Fine. I promise.” She smiled to him. 

 

“I love you dearly Cassandra but I would rather have you not choke on me.” He kissed her temple. “I do thank you for the massage though.” He said as he stood up. “I shall go bathe. Would you like to join me?” 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything, Hanzo.” Cassandra said with a soft smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Blackwatch!Hanzo/Lady!Songbird/Blackwatch!McCree  
> Threesome, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk
> 
> Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada, members of Blackwatch, are called to distract key members of House Destler during a Blackwatch mission. They find the heiress of House Destler, Cassandra, in the garden and get to work.
> 
> Italicized Text in Quotations - Spoken Japanese

Hanzo Shimada stared at the estate of House Destler, perched in one of the large trees on the property. Dressed in black, dark red and white accenting his body, he was here for a Blackwatch mission; seek out information confirming the collaboration of House Destler and Talon. 

 

The mission was in two phases: Blackwatch agents would distract key members of House Destler while others would sneak through their files to find information of note. His task was to make sure Jesse McCree, another Blackwatch agent, didn’t get himself in trouble. And to see if there were any key members of House Destler out and about on the estate’s grounds. But, given that Jesse had a penchant of being a magnet for trouble, the archer usually considered any mission where he was with Jesse to have the asterisk of ‘keep him out of trouble’. 

 

“Hanzo!” Came the overly cheerful voice of the American in his earpiece. Hanzo scowled behind his face cover. 

 

“What.”

 

“I found a pretty little thing in the garden. I think she’s the heiress of House Destler.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow before moving from his perch to deeper into the garden. 

 

“Let me see her.” Hanzo replied. He had seen the heiress before, in peaceful times long ago. She was young then but a decade had passed since he last saw her. He had an idea of what she looked like from their penpal emails and video calls. The last she saw her was in the mission briefing, where there were reference images from publicity stills of her. It was strange that he had unwittingly befriended an heiress of a family of winemakers. As he jumped from tree to tree, he spotted the American behind some shrubbery. Jesse winked before jerking his head in the direction of the heiress. Hanzo looked over to where he had gestured to and let out a soft gasp. Sitting in the moonlight, a single bellflower in her hand, was indeed the heiress he remembered, Cassandra Deirdre Destler. She was wearing a flowy pastel purple dress, slim and accenting the slight curves she did have. Around her necklace was a simple layered chain necklace, glimmering in the light of the full moon. Silver filigree bracers rested on her wrists. In her hair was a pair of flower pins. She threw the bellflower into the fountain before her. A pang of sympathy burned in his heart. He had only seen her sad once before, when she was staying up late to perfect a dance for her instructor. 

 

“Well?” Jesse asked in the headpiece. Hanzo looked to him and nodded.

 

“It’s her.”

 

“You were staring for a while. You know her from somewhere?”

 

“...once upon a summer.” 

 

“Well, ain’t that cryptic.” 

 

“It is not important.” He jumped down from the tree. Jesse looked at him in surprise. He pulled down his mask, letting out a breath. “Let me handle this, McCree.” He said, a quick gesture causing the bow to fold itself up and be attached to his hip. 

 

“Sure thing, Robin Hood.” Jesse grinned at the death glare he got from him. Hanzo stepped towards the heiress, Jesse watching from the shadows to see if he needed his aid.

 

“Cassandra.” Hanzo stated simply, causing her to gasp from surprise. She quickly stood, whipping around to face him.

 

“No...i-is it really?” She asked, her voice breathless from shock. “Hanzo…?” She stepped forward, a shaking hand reaching out to him as if he was a ghost. “Is that really you?” 

 

“It is. It has been a while.” 

 

“A while?! Five years is certainly longer than a while!” Cassandra exclaimed tearfully before pulling him into a hug. He let out an ‘oof!’ of surprise. “Don’t you dare just disappear on me again! Please...I’ve been worried sick about you.”  

 

“Aww, Han didn’t tell me he had a lady friend.” Jesse stepped out to speak. Cassandra pulled back.

 

“Who’s this?” 

 

“A stupid American.” Hanzo deadpanned, earning a laugh from the other agent. 

 

“So cold Han! But to answer your question.” Jesse bowed to her, tipping his black cowboy hat. “The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.” 

 

“Charmed.” Cassandra pulled back from Hanzo to curtsy to Jesse. “I would never expect Hanzo to befriend someone of your caliber. I do not mean that as an insult to your character.” 

 

“None taken ma’am.” Jesse grinned. “Now how about we take this somewhere quiet? I wanna hear all about how you befriended my partner.” He said with a grin, patting Hanzo’s shoulder.

 

“I am not your partner.” Hanzo grumbled. “I keep an eye on you for our Commander.” 

 

“Close enough.” Cassandra gently chuckled at their banter.

 

“I would love to hear how my friend is in this situation. And what happened to his brother.” She noticed the flash of guilt in his eyes. “Come with me. There’s a spot in the garden that’s very private and isolated.” Cassandra gently took their hands and led the way. The duo were led to what looked like a small cottage, earning an eyebrow raise from Jesse.

 

“A cottage in a garden? Rich people…”

 

“This is my personal retreat, Jesse.” Cassandra gently corrected. “...I go here more than I should, really.” She mused as she let them in. Jesse glanced to Hanzo quietly, a look of genuine concern on his face, as they stepped inside. The cottage only had a single room, consisting of a mini-kitchen, a small couch, a small coffee table, and a bed against the corner of the cottage. The cottage was decorated in beige and light blue. She went to the mini-kitchen and began to make tea for her guests. “Please, make yourself at home.” Jesse and Hanzo looked to each other before sitting down on the futon.

 

“Comfy.” Jesse mused. Hanzo shot him a look before watching Cassandra return to them. “So, Miss Des-”

 

“Please, just Cassandra.” 

 

“Alright, Cassandra. Tell me how you’ve come to know my partner.” 

 

“Oh, that story begins with his brother Genji. I arrived in Hanamura for dance school when I was about twelve. I was lonely, so I popped into the local arcade and found him. He beat me at...I believe the cabinet was Fighters of the Storm, but it was really close. He became my friend that day. And then I was introduced to Hanzo and the rest is...well, was history.” She gave Hanzo a look, the archer still as stoic as ever. “Until about five years ago, when you stopped responding to my emails. You and Genji. Why?” Hanzo was quiet, considering what to say.

 

“The elders of the Shimada Clan told me to straighten out Genji, by any means necessary.” Hanzo began. “Me and my brother fought, but something snapped in me. I fatally wounded my brother.” Cassandra gasped. “Blackwatch intervened. I vowed my allegiance to them in exchange for them saving my brother. And so, here I am.”  

 

“And...I imagine they made you swear secrecy to hide from the elders?”

 

“Of course.” He stood and bowed to her. “But I am sorry for making you worry so much over me.” He said stiffly. Cassandra stood up and took his hands.

 

“And that’s all you have to say? Just sorry?” She asked tearfully.  

 

“Yeah Han. A simple sorry ain’t gonna cut it.” Jesse piped up. Hanzo glared at Jesse, who mouthed ‘distract her’ from behind her shoulder. Of course, the mission. Hanzo let out a sigh.

 

“Then I pray this will.” He closed the distance between them, gently cupped her face, and pulled her close for a kiss. Cassandra let out a muffled noise of surprise before relaxing, returning the kiss happily. She slowly pulled him back down on the futon. The two pulled back for breath. Cassandra felt Jesse’s hand slide onto her thigh and glanced back to him. 

 

“Ah, I-I apologize for ignoring you Jesse.” She said breathlessly. 

 

“No offense taken.” Jesse hummed, gently pecking her lips. He glanced up to Hanzo, who was scowling. With a roguish grin, he deepened the kiss. Hanzo’s lips attacked her neck, earning a muffled moan from her. Jesse gently pulled up the silken fabric, earning a shiver from the heiress as the cool night air hit her skin. His hand tried to reach down to take her panties before Hanzo got to them before him. Jesse chuckled. “Well Han, if you wanted them so bad you could’ve asked.” He let Hanzo pull them off her legs. Cassandra reached down to palm him through his pants, earning a grunt from the cowboy. 

 

“Hanzo, please play nice…” Cassandra gently chided. Hanzo stared up at her before nodding obediently. 

 

“I apologize. Your very presence” He kissed her thigh, earning a squeak from her. “drives me” Another kiss upward. “mad with need…” He pressed his face against her clit, suckling gently. Cassandra moaned at the sensation, squirming underneath him. Jesse chuckled. 

 

“Eager, isn’t he?” Jesse hummed in her ear. She shivered at his low husky voice, giving Jesse’s clothed cock a squeeze. He groaned softly. “Gettin’ me all eager too.” He kissed the back of her neck before reaching down to undo his pants. Hanzo glanced up to see the kiss and let out a growl, his fingers reaching into her entrance to thrust and stretch her out in preparation for them. Cassandra let out a squeak of surprise, arching her back. Jesse noticed what Hanzo was doing and pulled off his gloves to push his fingers into her entrance. “Mnn, nice and wet. Han’s treating you right, ain’t he?” He asked her, a grin on his face. Cassandra let out a lewd whine. “Come on, let’s hear your voice.”

 

“Y-Yes...yes he is.” She whispered. 

 

“Mnn, I don’t think he heard you darlin’. Mind being a little louder?” Cassandra could barely see the wide grin on his face.

 

“H-He is!” She gasped out, for that very moment was when Hanzo found her sweet spot. Jesse noticed the prideful look on the archer’s face.

 

“Say, Han, you think she’s ready?” Jesse asked with a grin. Hanzo gave him a look before pulling his fingers out.

 

“She is.” He stated, sitting up. The two agents got into position.

 

“Relax pumpkin…” Jesse murmured, holding her leg up. “You’re flexible, ain’t ya? You’ll be able to handle this position.” Cassandra nodded, leaning against the futon as she felt the tips push against her entrance. She began to take deep breaths to relax herself as they slowly pushed into her. 

 

“Hanzo...Jesse…” She moaned. She felt their cocks throb at the sound and a soft silly smile crossed her face, knowing it was her causing their arousal. That was quickly swept away by Jesse and Hanzo, pressing kisses on her neck and collarbone. When they were fully sheathed inside her, they paused.

 

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked.

 

“So full...so very full.” Cassandra whispered, pressing her head against Hanzo’s shoulder. 

 

“ _ Who knew you could take us both? _ ” Hanzo whispered into her ear, sending a shudder up her spine. “ _ I wonder how well you walk when we’re done with you. _ ” He looked up to Jesse before beginning to thrust. Jesse took the hint and began to thrust with him, a choked moan ripped from the throat of the pleasure-wracked heiress. A swell of pride rushed over Hanzo as he thrust into her with the cowboy. His gaze moved down her body, half covered by her ruffled and pulled-up dress and their hands over beautiful skin. He noticed her moans had quieted down and bucked into her. “ _ Let us hear you. Louder. _ ” He whispered commandingly into her ear. 

 

“Hanzo! J-Jesse!” 

 

“Nng, oh that’s such a sweet noise.” Jesse groaned. “I’d love to hear that again, darlin’.” He purred, gently nipping her skin. Hanzo scowled and leaned down, biting down and sucking on the skin to leave a mark, his mark on her. Their thrusts only went faster, earning helpless moans of pleasure and their names from Cassandra. Her moans, her submissiveness, Jesse daring to mark her, they were driving the archer mad with lust that was going straight to his throbbing cock. He could feel orgasm build up inside him. His gaze fixed on the cowboy, a deep instinct seeing him as a rival for his songbird.

 

“Pull out. Now McCree.” Hanzo hissed. Jesse grinned at him.

 

“Ooh, possessive aren’t we?” He teased. The narrow glare he got made the cowboy chuckle and pull out, earning a whimper from the flushed heiress between them. “Now now sweetpea, shh…” He whispered to her, reaching down to stroke himself as Hanzo’s thrusts grew rough and erratic. “You better let her come first Han. It’s only polite.” Jesse purred. Hanzo scowled but kept an eye on her, watching her as he held back his orgasm. 

 

“Han...Hanzo!” Cassandra gasped out as orgasm shook her body. The archer let out a noise of pleasure, releasing inside her. He buried his face into her collarbone, eyes squeezed shut. Cassandra let out a soft sigh, leaning onto Jesse in exhaustion. 

 

“Aww, did we tucker you out?” The cowboy hummed, watching Hanzo pull out of her. His hand slipped down to open up her folds, watching his seed seeping out of her entrance for a few moments. “Just a little more...nng!” Jesse grunted, his seed shooting out and splattering onto her thighs. She shuddered from the feeling.

 

“Will you stay...the night?” Cassandra asked tiredly. 

 

“‘Fraid we can’t, sweetpea. Things to do, people to see, the usual.” Jesse shrugged. Hanzo glared at him before scooping up Cassandra and carrying her to bed. “Han, be gentle.” Jesse warned.

 

“I know.” Hanzo nodded and put her to bed. The archer kissed her head.

 

‘Hanzo...I don't know what the rules are for befriending civilians but please don't just disappear like that.” Cassandra whispered gently, her hand squeezing his. “And if anything happens...with you or Genji or even Jesse, just seek me out. I'll protect you as best as I can.”

 

“Thank you. I shall keep that in mind.”

 

“Oh, Hanzo, one more thing.” Hanzo looked at her attentively. “May I have a goodnight kiss?” she asked, a sleepy smile on her face. 

 

“Kiss the girl Han.” Jesse called. Hanzo huffed, shaking his head at his comment before gently kissing her. 

 

“Rest, Cassandra. We will meet again.”

 

“I'll hold you to that Hanzo. I mean it.” Cassandra mumbled sleepily, swiftly heading into slumber. Hanzo got up, making himself look decent before taking care of the forgotten teapot. 

 

“She's a sweet thing, ain't she?” Jesse whistled lowly. 

 

“...she is.” Hanzo sighed. “Has the Commander called us back?”

 

“Mmhm.” Jesse got up, taking the moment to make himself look decent as well. “You better tell him of your new ally. He'll want to know.”

 

“...I suppose.” Hanzo mused.

 

“Unless you're thinking about breaking the rules?” Jesse leaned onto his shoulder.

 

“I'm nothing like you, you stupid American.”

 

“That look on your face tells me otherwise Han.” Jesse chuckled. “But you do you.” Holding up his hands, he left the small cottage. Hanzo looked to Cassandra's slumbering form longingly, wishing he could just stay with her.

 

But it was not to be. It would never be. It could not be. The life he lived was too dangerous to bring her into it. And yet, as she rolled over on the small bed, he found himself unable to step back from her, to just leave her like he did all those years ago with radio silence. He knelt down and gently pressed a kiss at the back of her neck, letting out a soft breath and a silent vow that, the moment he was relieved from Blackwatch for good, he would return to her. A civilian life, away from the Clan, felt like a dream away. And yet, with her, he wondered if such a life was possible. Standing up, he pulled up his face mask and followed Jesse out the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Talon!Songbird/Classic!Hanzo  
> Sensory Deprivation, Role Reversal, Against A Wall
> 
> Songbird’s capture by Talon leads Hanzo on a wild goose chase. While resting in a cheap hotel room not too far from King’s Row, Songbird finds him.

It had been three months since Cassandra Destler’s capture by Talon’s hands. 

 

Hanzo Shimada had been following a trail of dead-end leads and whispers of her presence across the world. As of the moment, he was resting in a cheap motel in King’s Row, the low toll of the nighttime hour ringing out in the rainy weather. One hand looked through the folder of information and leads of his beloved that led to smoke and the other hand hovered over his sake. It was often tempting to drink himself to slumber...but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Not until Cassandra was safe in his arms and they were back with the others.  

 

Cassandra was too important to dull his senses. 

 

He heard something behind him. A low sultry voice, too achingly familiar, singing behind him. 

 

_ Only the weak...are not lonely. _

 

Hanzo grabbed his bow and whipped around, the folder falling to his side as he prepared to attack. He gasped, his gaze meeting the very Songbird he had been seeking. Her outfit was far skimpier than he would’ve preferred, consisting of a chainmail bodice and gloves with quite a few tassels on them. The outfit showed off so much skin, more than he particularly wanted the public to see. He wondered what they did to her to leave her skin unmarred by torture. 

 

“Cassandra…” 

 

“Oh Hanzo, my love.” She trilled, her voice too light and airy to be natural. “I missed you so much.” 

 

“What did they do to you.”

 

“Oh, little ole me?” She asked, feigning confusion. “Oh, Talon simply made me better. I was so so silly to deny them for so long.” She let out a airy, almost braindead giggle. Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

 

“They broke you in.” 

 

“Details, details.” Cassandra waved a hand. Hanzo’s gaze darted around as she casually walked forward. “But they told me to bring you into the fold. And so, here I am!” She bounced with a giggle. “I’m sooooo sorry for dragging you around the world! I wished to bring you in so much earlier, but they were so mean!” She pouted cutely, not that Hanzo would be deterred by that. “They kept saying I wasn’t ready, I wanted to see you so bad!” For a brief moment, Hanzo noticed a hint of desperation in her voice. Perhaps…

 

He slowly lowered his bow. 

 

She brightened up at the sight.

 

“Oh goodie, you’ll join!”

 

“I did not say that. But I will consider it.” He said carefully. Cassandra pouted.

 

“Aww, but we could be together.” She wrapped her arms around Hanzo’s neck. “I missed you. You didn’t m-” She let out a help as Hanzo suddenly pushed her, her back hitting the wall. He wasted no time tying up her arms with the tassels of the gloves. “Ooooh, you naughty boy!” Cassandra giggled. “Heheee, I always liked it when you got rough with me.”

 

“Whatever Talon did to you, I don’t like it.” Hanzo growled. “This isn’t you Cassandra. Not the woman who would die rather than join Talon.” She was quiet, as if thinking about his words. 

 

“Aww, you do care.” She finally said, the same giggly braindead voice. Hanzo frowned and ran a hand through her hair, wincing at how much he wanted to have  _ his _ Cassandra back. His hand caught something and pulled, earning a yelp of pain from her. “Ow! Gently please…” She whined. Hanzo inspected the item, what looked like a receiver of some kind. He would have to show it to Diana, considering he noticed a familiar insignia in the metal. Throwing it on his folder, he pressed apologetic kisses against her shoulder. He noticed she had visibly relaxed from the object yanked out of her hair. He pulled his hair sash out of his hair and tied it over her eyes, effectively blinding her for the time being. He noticed the Talon earpiece and pulled it out, tossing it next to the receiver. 

 

“Cassandra?” He asked, his voice gentle. 

 

“Han...zo?” Her voice sounded strained, earning a sorrowful ache of his heart. 

 

“Focus on me.” He murmured, his hands gently removing her outfit. A soft gasp followed as the outfit fell to the ground. His gaze moving up and down her body for signs of Talon’s torture that had once been hidden from him. A soft sense of relief followed, they hadn’t opened her up and stuffed something inside while trying to break her due to the lack of signs of stitches. “My sweet songbird…”

 

“Hanzo…!” She let out a soft cry of his name. He gave her a gentle kiss before working on removing enough clothes to properly love his Songbird, his Cassandra, his everything. 

 

“Cassandra, I am here.” He reassured. “They will not hurt you anymore. I promise you.” He pressed his forehead against hers, the songstress underneath him letting out a soft whine at his words. He gently grinded against her, his cock rubbing against her rapidly wettening entrance. A soft whimper came from his songstress, gently kissed away. “My love.” Another kiss. “My songbird.” A final kiss as he slowly pushed into her, earning a pleasured noise from her. “You are so brave, surviving their torment.” 

 

“Hanzo...I...I love you.” She whispered, her voice ragged against his lips. “I love you so much, I was so scared.” 

 

“I know, I know.” He stroked her hair. “Focus on me, focus on my voice.” His voice was gentle as he began to move slowly. Soft moans and needy gasps from the songstress filled the air, mixed with Hanzo’s soft voice and grunts. Cassandra let out a sorrowful whine.

 

“I’m so sorry, I sent you all over th-”

 

“Do not apologize. I would do anything for you. You’ve done so much for me, I could not let you stay trapped in Talon’s clutches.” Hanzo kissed her again. “Oh, how I love you so…

 

“I love you too. Thank you for not giving up on me.” Cassandra sounded grateful for him. 

 

“It is I who should be thanking you.” He rested his head against her neck. “For you did not give up on me, even when I pushed you away repeatedly.” She tried to pull the gloves off her, only to find them not giving way. 

 

“Please Hanzo, harder…!” She whined hungrily. 

 

“No.” He pulled back before hoisting her off the wall and onto the bed. “You’ve been through enough as is. I want to love you tenderly, gently.” He held her bound forearms above her head and continued his slow tender thrusts. Cassandra let out a helpless whine, leaning her head back to expose her neck. He gently kissed the skin, earning a soft moan from her. 

 

“Hanzo…” She tried to push back against his arms but relaxed, becoming lax underneath her lover. “Hanzo I love you...so much…” He smiled at her soft moans, gently nipping the skin. Her breath hitched as the thrusts slowly became faster. “Hanzo, I-I’m close!”  

 

“Come for me.” Hanzo whispered. Cassandra gasped, her body writhing in pleasure as she was finally undone. A few thrusts later, he grunted and filled her with warmth. A few minutes passed before Hanzo took off the blindfold. He was greeted with a sleepy but pleased gaze of his lover. 

 

“Hanzo…” She murmured as he undid the tassels. When they were undone, he slid the gloves off and threw them aside. He pulled out and held her close, face buried in her collarbone. “Thank you Hanzo. Thank you so much.”

 

“The moment we return to base, I’m taking you to the medbay. I fear what Talon has done to you.” 

 

“Of course. I would want the same myself.” She sighed. “I hope it won’t take too long. Talon will pay for what they did to me.” She wrapped her arms around him. “But first, we rest. And then you need to find me a change of clothes because I’m very certain I didn’t come with my own change of clothes.”

 

“As you wish, Cassandra.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Scion!Hanzo/Dancer!Songbird/Shimada Dragons  
> Lapdances, Sloppy Seconds, Shower Sex
> 
> A darkened meeting between a dancing bird and a yakuza scion gets interesting fast. Of course, Cassandra can never say no to Hanzo’s requests, too trusting of her old friend to keep her safety in mind. 
> 
> Italicized Text in Quotations - Speaking Japanese

Cassandra Destler could only muse on the irony of her last role, of a dancer slipping away at night to please old men for the sake of others, as she slipped through the darkened streets of Rialto. By day, she was a master of the stage. By night, however, she was a dancer to men in darkened rooms all alone. She had the support of old money, the house of Destler being a prominent family in France for making wines, but others were not as lucky as her. 

 

Wrapped around her was a deep black trenchcoat, hiding her swishing outfit as she slipped into a building. Tonight, she was to meet a man named Antonio Bartalotti. By all public accounts, he was a well-loved businessman but rumors swirled in his shadows of illicit deals and affiliation with Talon. Cassandra figured most of the rumors of him were true, given she had danced for him once before. It was for a party she had been called for, for another man, possibly a business acquaintance of his. She could not forget the lecherous gaze he had on her, even from the shadows. Even the thought of dancing for a Talon agent sickened her. 

 

But there were those depending on her, those who struggled and hid it away with a smile. She would not let them down. She could not let them down for her personal distaste of giving Talon any of her talent. As she ascended darkened stairs, her hand gripping onto elegant thin railing, a sense of melancholy settled in the pit of her stomach. She could just see his gaze, the black eyes glimmering in the dark shadows as she danced for him. Her body shivered at the thought of his hands on her. As she approached the door, she took a deep breath to push down the worry and disgust and replace it with a false smile. It wouldn’t do to show Mr. Bartalotti how much she despised the thought of even being in the same room as him. She quickly stepped into the room, furnished simply with a bed, a desk, and a coat-hanger in the corner next to the door. A door to the side led to the tiny bathroom, she knew from experience as she had been to this specific room multiple times. 

 

“Mr. Bartalotti, I’m here.” She said breathlessly. 

 

“I’m afraid...he will not come.” Came a voice, familiar and yet strange. Cassandra froze, half-way taking off her coat, to stare at the shadowy figure across from her. She couldn’t make out who he was but the figure was quite a bit slimmer than Antonio’s. 

 

“Who are you.” 

 

“You do not recognize me?” The stranger asked. Cassandra suddenly felt the sense of static electricity in the air, the stranger’s arm faintly glowing as two spirit dragons formed behind him. Their glow illuminated the room, giving her a clear view of the stranger before her. The stranger wore a three piece suit, his black hair slicked back. She gasped, immediately recognizing him.

 

“Hanzo! It...how…” Cassandra stammered, staring at the spirit dragons. “I have…so many questions.”

  
“Then tell me, songbird.” Cassandra blushed at his command.

 

“Well, how did you know I’d come here? The only people that should know are me and...Mr. Bartalotti.” 

 

“He had...business to attend to.” He said. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at his cryptic words. 

 

“What brings you to Rialto in the first place?” 

 

“Business, nothing more, nothing less.”

 

“Liar. You came out here for another reason.” Hanzo smirked.

 

“Just as attentive as I remember.” He stood, walking over to the dancer. “I was already in the area when Bartalotti reached out to me, seeking a connection for Talon to be...involved with the Shimada Clan.” Cassandra shivered at the thought. “My father had no interest of being associated with them. Neither do I. And then he mentioned you.”

 

“Of course that lecherous pig would mention me…” Cassandra murmured. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

 

“The moment he mentioned you, I knew I had to pay a visit.” She felt his hand, covered by leather, take hers. He pressed his lips against her knuckles. “As for him, I will not let him touch you again. I promise you.”  

 

“How can you be so certain?” He didn’t answer her and she wondered if she really wanted an answer for that question. She bit her lip. “You know about the payment part of this, right?”

 

“Of course. I am aware that you also use the money you gain from these...activities to help others. How noble.”

 

“If you are impl-”

 

“I am not saying that as a mark against your character.” His hand moved to stroke her hair. “It is an admirable trait.” Cassandra blushed at the compliment.

 

“Ah, thank you.” She began to undo the trenchcoat. “But I suppose that’s enough talk. I have a dance to perform for you and your presence here has lifted my mood considerably.” She shrugged it off, revealing her outfit. It was deep blue, the skirt fluffed and ruffled with a thigh slit to show off her legs. The top was entirely silvery filigree, with blue fabric placed to hint and yet cover. She looked to him, who’s gaze was moving along her body. The dragons let out an approving purr, Cassandra had briefly forgotten their presence. She smiled to them before gently pushing Hanzo back onto the chair. “Just let me do all the work, sir.” She paused. “Or perhaps you would prefer  _ your highness _ ?” 

 

“I would prefer that.” He replied, leaning back against the chair. She smiled and got to work for him. Now that she didn’t have to fake being attracted to anyone, she was much more relaxed. Every move was slow and sensual, sometimes teasing but never revealing too much. She glanced back to the scion, noting his pleased look. The two dragons hovering behind him also seemed quite pleased with the performance being given to their master. She could feel his arousal press against her through their clothes. The dragons floated over to her, nuzzling affectionately against her bare skin. She chuckled softly at their affection, glancing back to see Hanzo pull off the gloves. A soft noise of confusion was quickly silenced with his hands sliding onto her waist. He pulled her onto her lap, pulling her into a kiss. Briefly caught off guard, she happily reciprocated the kiss. She guided his hand to a clasp on her outfit, allowing him to undo it and let the skirt pool to the floor. She heard a soft hiss of delight before a sudden nip caused her panties to be pulled away. A small lick caused her to squeak in surprise, pulling back to see one of the dragons, Tomo, licking at her clit. Hanzo chuckled at her surprise.

 

“Do the dragons...want me as well?” She asked, looking to Hanzo. She presumed there was some sort of link between him and the dragons.

 

“Indeed they do, little songbird.” He rubbed her legs. “And you?” 

 

“I...I am not opposed to pleasing them.” She hummed, glancing to the dragons. They let out a pleased noise, with the other dragon Kenji scampering off to a bag she had not seen when she pushed Hanzo back to the chair and danced for him. The bag was dragged to his master’s side, where he pulled out a bottle of lube. He heard the impatient chitter of Kenji and gently scolded him as he prepared his fingers. Cassandra let out a soft whine as Tomo continued to lick at her clit. The whine turned into a moan as she felt slick cool fingers slide inside her. She let out a breathy moan of Hanzo’s name.

 

“Tsk tsk, my title, my dear.” 

 

“Ah... _ y-your highness _ .” 

 

“Better, my sweet songbird.” She could just see his proud grin from the corner of her eye before his lips pressed against her neck, gently nipping the sensitive skin. A second finger slid in her, moving around and stretching her out for the dragons. She let out a needy sigh, moving her hips against his fingers. “Hmm... _ do you think she’s ready Kenji? _ ” He mused, she noticed his eyes were closed as if it was a telepathic bond. She would have to remember that in the morning light.

 

“I-I am,  _ your highness _ .” She breathed out. Hanzo chuckled, slowly pulling out his fingers. He hoisted her legs apart. 

 

“Kenji will see about that.” He murmured into her ear. Tomo scampered off to the side, letting out a soft noise of interest before Cassandra noticed Kenji growing in size. He towered over the two, Cassandra feeling something prodding at her entrance before sliding in with ease. She shuddered visibly against Hanzo, a moan coming out in shuddery breaths. “Impressive.” She heard his voice hum in her ear. 

 

“O-only because...of your...preparations,  _ your highness. _ ” She panted out. Kenji gently licked her head, a small comfort, before the dragon began to move. Cassandra gasped out as the dragon thrusted into her, shaking from the pleasure. It certainly was something new to be fucked by a spirit dragon, especially one that was close to a man she liked very much. His promise to protect her was also alluring. Her train of thought was broken by a sudden chill on her chest, Tomo having pulled the top off her. He bit one of her nipples, earning a squeak of surprise from her.

 

“We were worried you weren’t enjoying yourself.” Hanzo purred, as if the dragon’s bite was nothing more serious than a kitten’s nip. 

 

“I am…!” She gasped out. “I-It’s so new, I just…oh Kenji!”

 

“Caught off guard? Heh, cute.” He glanced to the dragon, which let out a needy murr as he continued his thrusts. Kenji suddenly let out a hungry growl before Cassandra felt warmth, so much warmth, fill her. Hanzo glanced to Kenji before the spirit dragon disappeared, as if ashamed by the early orgasm. “I suppose Tomo will have to finish you.” Hanzo hummed as the other dragon grew in size to match Kenji. Cassandra let out a soft noise of pleasure as a familiar stretch pushed into her.

 

“Good...so good…” She panted out. Tomo looked rather proud of himself before beginning to thrust. Cassandra let out a gasp as the dragon thrust into her eagerly. “T-Tomo!” The dragon let out a pleased growl at the cry of his formal name, spurred on to thrust harder into her. Hanzo grinned at how eagerly she accepted the spirit dragons. She was flush with arousal, panting from orgasm and pleasure from Tomo and Kenji’s earlier orgasm, and even still she looked beautiful. 

 

“Cassandra.” He called gently. She looked over before he leaned forward to kiss her. She let out a submissive whine into the kiss, the sound sending a rush of arousal through him. He couldn’t wait for her to be his, safe behind the walls of Shimada Castle and not having to worry about lecherous men hungering for her like wolves hunger for prey. He would never allow it, as long as he lived. His thoughts went back to Antonio. If all was going well, he would be facing judgement for his crimes and letting the Shimada Clan walk away with clean hands. A smirk crept on his face at the thought of one less pair of hungry eyes upon the Songbird.   

 

“I-I’m close...Tomo!” Cassandra’s cry of orgasm caught his attention, followed by Tomo’s rumble of his own orgasm following after hers. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath. Hanzo caught a glimpse of Cassandra’s seed swollen belly and felt a lustful hunger sweep through him at the sight. But not yet, not so soon after she had just come for the spirit dragon. Tomo slipped back to his master, leaving the room dark and the two resting against each other. After a few minutes, Cassandra looked back to Hanzo. 

 

“ _ Well, your highness? _ ” She asked. Hanzo suddenly hoisted her up, earning a squeak of surprise. 

 

“Would you like to wash up before we head to bed?” He asked. Cassandra was caught off guard by his question, just staring at him.

 

“I...uh, yeah, I guess I should get bathed. The bathroom just has a shower though, so I’ll need support. My legs feel like jelly.” 

 

“As you wish.” He kissed her head. “The least I can do for you.” She smiled.

 

“I like this side of you too, being all affectionate and cute.” She giggled softly. As he entered the bathroom, he turned on the light. Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut, grunting in pain from the sudden bright light. “Damn these cheap hotel lights…” He set her in the shower and began to strip. Cassandra watched him quietly, biting her lip. 

 

_ ‘I am so lucky Mr. Bartalotti couldn’t make it. This view is so much better than any amount of money he could ever offer.’ _ She thought, her gaze completely devouring the man in front of her. He looked back at her and grinned, earning a deepening blush from her. 

 

“I see someone is enjoying themselves.”

 

“How can I not?” She asked, pulling a strand of hair back behind her ear. “You...I’d pick you even if...he...had offered me the world.” She admitted. She didn’t want to think about the businessman any more than she had to tonight. 

 

“I am honored.” He said, now completely nude. He entered the shower and helped her to stand, Cassandra could feel the seed of the spirit dragons trickle down her thighs. She noticed that he was still aroused.

 

“Hanzo if you n- mmf!” She let out a surprised noise as he kissed her. She clung onto him, trying to not fall as the scion kissed her hungrily. Her nails dug into his arms, a soft whimper escaping her. He pushed her against the tile wall, hoisting her up effortlessly. She pulled back for breath, panting heavily. “Hahh...Hanzo…”

 

“There is one last dragon who still needs satisfaction: Me.” He murmured, pressing the tip against her entrance. “Don’t you hold back your song, my songbird.” He pushed in, earning a cry from her.   

 

“ _ Hanzo! Your highness! _ ” She cried out. He let out a pleased growl as he thrust into her, his pace rougher than the dragons just minutes earlier. It was almost possessive how he thrust into her, feeling her back become scratched by the tile she was being thrust into. His lips attacked her neck, biting and suckling and making sure he left his mark on her. While Tomo and Kenji’s thrusts were forceful yet gentle, she found herself enjoying the rough possessive thrusts from Hanzo. Her hands moved to wrap around Hanzo’s neck, trying in vain to scratch him back, to leave marks on him as well. 

 

“ _ Tell me, songbird, who makes you feel this good? _ ” He growled against her skin. 

 

“You!” She moaned, panting as his thrusts continued with little sign of being tired. “You, Hanzo!” 

 

“ _ My songbird...mine. _ ” He growled. “ _ Your song, this song, for me and me alone. _ ” His thrusts became erratic. Their moans and cries became a mantra of lust in the shower. He pulled her close, allowing her arms to wrap around his body and her nails to claw his back. Her voice was a rough whisper of pleasure, earning a low groan from the scion. It was all he needed. He pressed her against the wall, growling as he finally released inside her. She let out a needy whimper, still needing her own orgasm. After a few moments, he pulled out and reached down. His fingers began to rub her throbbing clit. She let out a surprised moan, nearly losing her balance from the sudden rush of pleasure from her clit being rubbed. She barely noticed the smirk as she stood on wobbly legs, unable to resist the pleasure until she finally came for the second time. 

 

“As...as much as I enjoyed this…” Cassandra panted out, struggling to keep conscious. “If you and the dragons want to indulge again...you better have a big enough bed. The chair was pretty uncomfort-” He turned on the water, wincing as cold water splashed on them. Cassandra let out a surprised shriek. “Cold! Cold cold cold!” 

 

“It’ll warm up.” 

 

“Why are you acting like you’re not freezing?” She asked in wild disbelief. 

 

“That is a tale for another time.” He kissed her head. After a few minutes, the water began to warm up. Cassandra continued to pout from the burst of cold water. 

 

“You’re lucky that woke me up. I was very close to dozing off.”

 

“In my arms? How cliche.” She looked up, noticing the grin had changed to tenderness. 

 

“You like the thought though.” She pointed out with a smile. He kissed her forehead before gently cleaning up her body. Cassandra didn’t resist. Now that the shock of cold water was fading away, it was being replaced by the siren song of slumber. And having Hanzo bathe her? It was actually quite nice. 

 

Once he was finished and she was rinsed, he turned off the water and helped her dry off. Cassandra did her best to dry off her own body but, given the sleepiness that was tugging at her mind, she was slow to do so. Of course, she couldn’t help but let her gaze wander up and down Hanzo’s body. 

 

“Cassandra? Are you ready to rest?” His words snapped her out of her thoughts. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Will you stay the night?”

 

“Of course, my songbird.” He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the tiny bed. 

 

“Hanzo? What is your plans for the morning?”

 

“First flight back to Hanamura.” 

 

“...good thing I just finished a production.” Cassandra mused as she was tucked in. “I hope you plan to get some spare clothes for me, considering we’re going up and out of town at dawn’s first light.” Hanzo gently kissed her head.

 

“Do not worry, my songbird. I will take care of everything.”


End file.
